The Magick in Winter
by Magick-Goddess
Summary: It's winter, and a strange girl appears on Shigure's doorstep. What does she know about the Sohma's curse, and how does she know it? How does she know Tohru's mother, and what was the promise she made to her? Parings are: YukiTohru MakiaAkito. Ch2 is up
1. A Wandering Soul

Christmas Magick  
  
By: Magick_Goddess  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Magick_Goddess: Please be kind. This is my first fanfic.  
  
Kyo: Shut up! No one wants to be kind to you!  
  
Magick_Goddess: Kyo! You're so mean. *Runs to Yuki* Yuki! Kyo's picking on me again.  
  
Yuki: Baka Neko! How many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on her?  
  
Kyo: Tell me as many times as you want damn mouse! I'll never listen to you!  
  
Yuki: Oh yea?  
  
*Kyo and Yuki begin to fight*  
  
Momiji: They fighting again.  
  
Magick_Goddess: Yup. Well, We better get them to stop before they ruin my first fanfic. *Magick_Goddess runs towards Kyo and Yuki*  
  
Momiji: Well, everyone enjoys Magick_Goddess's first fanfic! *He runs off after Magick_Goddess* =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Makia stumbled along the path, not knowing where she was, but following her necklace wherever it was leading her towards. She had been walking for days, and if that wasn't enough, when she had left, her father had cursed her, making her even weaker so that it took all of her energy to keep going. She then saw a house behind some trees, and remembered the garden she had seen a few minutes back, and smiled, the moon getting bigger and brighter as she did. Her long blood-red hair gleamed in the light of the moon, as she did her best to fight through the snowdrifts leading to the front door, and once she found a path, it became much easier. "The mouse, the cat, and the dog." She mumbled to the little fox cub in her pocket. "They are in this house Yume. I can feel it." She made her way to the front door. Suddenly, all her strength left her, and she collapsed into a heap on the front steps. She looked up, just in time to see a redheaded teenager open the door after hearing a thump. "Neko-san." She muttered, before blacking out.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking Soba for dinner. She was doing her best to make this meal special, since it was Christmas Eve, and she didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. She looked outside, first at the sparkling white snowdrifts that looked like icing, then at the big full moon. She smiled, and continued cooking. She then heard some commotion coming from the living room.  
  
"Some strange girl you say Baka Neko?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Yes!" replied Kyo. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Damn mouse! I opened the door to take a walk, and she was just laying there!"  
  
"You say she called you Neko-san Kyo?" asked Shigure, delighted that a young girl had come to their house. His perverted mind jumping with joy. "And you have never seen her before? How unusual. Well, I better call Hatori, even if she is an outsider, she doesn't look too well." Shigure walked towards the phone.  
  
"Honda-san!" called Yuki. "Please come in here for a moment."  
  
"Yes, Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Have you ever seen this girl before?" asked Yuki. "She looks about our age, so I was wondering if you have seen her."  
  
Tohru looked at the girl who passed out, and was lying on the ground covered in thick blankets. Her blood-red hair was tangled about the floor around her head, looking as though it had not been brushed in days. "No, I have never seen her before Sohma-kun. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright Honda-san." said Yuki. "There is nothing wrong with not knowing her. I had only asked."  
  
"Well, Hatori will be over soon to check out our guest." Said Shigure. "And a few other also seem to want to visit as well."  
  
"Who?" asked Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki in unison.  
  
"Well," said Shigure nervously. "Kisa for one, Momiji, and. Akito."  
  
"Akito!" yelled Yuki. "How can he be coming over in this weather?"  
  
"Well," said Shigure, "He insisted, and Hatori thinks the weather might do him some good."  
  
Tohru began to feel sick, although she didn't know why. The room began to spin, and everyone became blurry. "Uhhh." grumbled Tohru.  
  
"Honda-san!" said Yuki, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Tohru? Do you need to lay down?" asked Shigure, his normal carefree voice laced with fear.  
  
Tohru felt the ground begin to spin. The voices of the three guys blending together into an unauditable mess. She felt very light, as she fell, her body racing to meet the ground. She was able to make out three faint pops, symbolizing that Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki had all lunged for her, and turned into their Zodiac animals. She then felt her body hit the floor.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hatori, can't you go any faster?" asked Akito, as he Hatori, Momiji and Kisa drove to Shigure's house.  
  
"I'm sorry Akito, but the road is too slippery. If I go any faster, we could get into an accident." replied Hatori. "Why do you want to get there faster anyhow? I know you don't want to see Tohru, Shigure, Kyo or Yuki THAT badly."  
  
"You're right," said Akito. "I don't. It's the strange girl I wish to see. The way you spoke to Shigure on the phone, you sounded nervous. But what really makes me want to see her is the fact that I heard you say that she called Kyo 'Neko-san'. I must see if she is a threat to the Sohma's."  
  
"I see." said Hatori, concentrating on the road. "So, you will want me to wipe her memory?"  
  
"Perhaps." said Akito.  
  
"When will we be at Onee-san's house?" asked Kisa timidly.  
  
"Soon Kisa." replied Momiji happily. "Would you like a candy?"  
  
"Yes please." said Kisa. She took a candy, and rejoiced in how good it was. She accidentally bit into it, and found out that the candy was filled with cherry syrup. "This is very good Momiji. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." said Momiji, smiling through a mouthful of the candies.  
  
Kisa giggled at the sight of Momiji's candy filled cheeks, and Hatori shook his head in silent appreciation of Momiji lightening the mood.  
  
"Well," said Hatori. "Here we are." He turned off the car, and the four of them got out of the warm car, and shivered in the cold wind for a moment, before they walked to the door. Hatori knocked on the door.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Magick_Goddess: Well that's it for Ch. 1. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and be kind with your reviews. Don't forget, this is my first fanfic, and I'll have Ch. 2 up ASAP.  
  
Kyo: *whispers* No she won't she's just saying that to make you want to wait for more!  
  
Momiji: Kyo! Don't be so mean!  
  
*Kyo punches Momiji on the head*  
  
Momiji: Wahhhh! Kyo's picking on me! *Runs behind Magick_Goddess*  
  
Magick_Goddess: *sighs* Well, until nest chapter. goodbye, and pray that I don't get pounded by Kyo before I finish the next chapter! 


	2. Makia's Secret

Christmas Magick  
  
Chapter 2  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I did not create myself  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Magick_Goddess: Well, as I promised, here is Chapter 2! *Noisemakers go off in the background*  
  
Momiji: Yay! *Jumps on M_G's back* I knew you didn't forget about us!  
  
M_G: Of course not Momiji. *hugs Momiji* Of curse, it took me s long to write this because Kyo kept pestering me about how small his role was in Ch. 1.  
  
Kyo: Well you baka, all I did was argue with that damn Yuki, find Makia, and turn into a cat! Am I supposed to be content with that?  
  
Yuki: Yes.  
  
Kyo: I didn't ask you, you damn mouse! *Kyo rambles on about the size of his part*  
  
Yuki: Shut up you Baka Neko. *sticks a leek in Kyo's mouth, and Kyo passes out*  
  
M_G and Momiji: Yay! No more Kyo! *They do a funny dance around Yuki and chant 'Our Savior! Our Savior! He stopped Kyo so Yuki's our SAVIOR!'*  
  
Yuki: I didn't do that much. *blushes*  
  
M_G: Well, enough of that, lets get this done before Kyo wakes up!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"blah" talking (blah) thinking  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hatori knocked on the door, and the four of them waited a moment before Shigure in dog form) opened the door. "Hello Hatori!" Shigure cried out. "Hello Momiji! Hello Kisa! Hello Akito. I'm sorry that we transformed before you got here it's just that."  
  
"The girl transformed you, right?" asked Hatori. "The one Kyo found on you're doorstep?"  
  
"Actually, no Hatori." Replied Yuki, scurrying up to the door. "Honda-san is ill as well. The three of us tried to catch her, but it didn't work out too well."  
  
"Well if the two of you were smarter you damn mouse, you'd have remembered that we turn into animals!" yelled Kyo, darting out the door, and up onto the roof.  
  
"Onee-san is sick?!" exclaimed Kisa, running into the house.  
  
"Well, since she ran in, the three of you may come in as well, Tohru and that girl needed to be checked out." said Shigure letting Hatori, Akito and Momiji into the house.  
  
"So this is the girl that you seem so worried about Shigure?" asked Akito, looking at the girl, and seeing something that he had never seen before. She is beautiful he thought.  
  
"She's pretty." Commented Momiji, staring at Makia.  
  
"Don't get attached to her Momiji." Said Hatori. He knelt down and began examining Makia.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Where am I?" asked Tohru quietly. She winced as her words echoed in the place she was in.  
  
"You are very sick." Replied a voice. Tohru turned around to face a beautiful girl about her age with ankle length blood- red hair that was in a huge thick braid. Her entire body seemed to glow, as if by magick.  
  
"Y-you are that girl that is in Shigure-san's living room, aren't you?" stammered Tohru.  
  
"Sh-Shigure?" asked Makia. "Do you mean inu-san?"  
  
"I-inu-san?" stuttered Tohru. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I know everything about the Sohma family." Makia said. "Even about their curse."  
  
"But how?" exclaimed Tohru. "No one out of the Sohma family but me knows their secret! How do you know?"  
  
"Because." Muttered Makia. "My family was the one who cursed them."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Tohru, amazed that the girl in front of her was part of the family that hurt Sohma-kun and the others.  
  
"I do not pride myself in it." Said Makia, looking at her feet. "The only reason I came to inu. Shigure-san's house, is to apologise for it. I am the only one in our family who is not glad the Sohma's are cursed. That's why I left my home, and am no longer aloud back."  
  
Tohru gasped. "You did that for the Sohma's? How nice of you! But aren't you sad that you can no longer see them again?"  
  
"No, not really." Muttered Makia. "My mother died when I was 10, and my father has been even crueler and uncaring ever since. My mother was a very kind loving person. She also felt bad for the Sohmas, but her love for my father prevented her from leaving."  
  
"That's so sad." Sniffed Tohru, a tear running down her cheek. She then remembered that she was dying. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"You can't." said Makia, looking up at a small pinpoint of light. "This is where souls stay before they die. Your mother was here. She is very kind. I met her when I became sick one day. I always come here when I'm sick, I wonder why?"  
  
"Y-you knew my mother?" gasped Tohru.  
  
"No, I only met her that one time." Said Makia. "And I promised to help you if I ever saw you here. A promise is a promise, and I am loyal to my word, so are you ready to go back to Shigure's house?"  
  
"Yes." Said Tohru.  
  
"There is one thing I need to know before we go back." Said Makia.  
  
"What?" asked Tohru.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Makia anxiously. "I know their animals forms, but not their true names."  
  
"Well," started Tohru. "The cat is Kyo-kun, the mouse is Sohma-kun, or Yuki- kun, the monkey is Ri-chan, the rabbit is Momiji, the tiger is Kisa, the sheep is Hiro, the dragon is Hatori, Shigure-san is the dog of course, the cow is Hatsuharu, but we call him Haru, the pig is Kagura, and the snake is Ayame."  
  
"Kyo, Yuki, Ri, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Haru, Kagura, Ayame." chanted Makia.  
  
"Oh, Ri-chan's full name is Ritsu." interrupted Tohru.  
  
"Ritsu." muttered Makia. "Ok, I think I will remember all the names, let's get out of here!"  
  
"OK!" cheered Tohru.  
  
Makia grabbed Tohru's hand, and began to walk towards the light above them. Tohru felt heavy, and Makia had to work hard not to fall or let go of Tohru. "Hold on tight Tohru." Said Makia. "Death wants to claim you, so it's making it difficult for me to get out of here. If you let go, you will fall, and I will not be able to save you."  
  
Tohru nodded, and held onto Makia's hand with both of her own hands. The light was slowly getting larger, and soon the two girls could see their lifeless bodies. They hovered over them for a moment. "Um, Makia-san, how do we get back into our bodies?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Just lay down in them Tohru-san." replied Makia. "That is the only way to connect with your body again." She laid down over her body, and sunk into it, her and her body disappearing with a flash of light.  
  
"I trust you Makia-san." said Tohru, doing the same, and feeling warmth as she sunk into her own body. She felt as though the sun encased her body, and the bright light encased her, and she awoke on Shigure's floor, Hatori and Kisa hovering over her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Onee-san, are you alright?" asked Kisa, hugging Tohru as she sat up.  
  
"Yes Kisa, I'm fine." replied Tohru. "Where is Makia-san?"  
  
"Who?" asked Hatori. "Who is Makia, and why would she be here?"  
  
"Makia is." began Tohru, before clutching her side, and falling back down.  
  
"Tohru-san!" said the red-haired girl, getting up, and running to her side. "Lay still. I must fulfill my promise."  
  
"H-hey wait!" cried Hatori, grabbing the girl. "How do you."  
  
"H-Hatori-chan." muttered the red-haired girl. "You must trust me."  
  
Hatori just stared at the strange girl.  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and placed her hands over Tohru's heart. Both girls began to glow a beautiful golden color, and then the glow faded.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, and Kisa asked.  
  
"Yes." said Akito. "It would be nice to know the name of such an unusual girl.  
  
"She is." began Tohru.  
  
"Shut up girl!" yelled Akito. "We didn't ask you."  
  
Tohru blushed in embarassment, excused herself, and went upstairs.  
  
"Akito. Please don't yell." muttered Shigure.  
  
"My name is Makiamanta Tumoyo." said Makia. "But most people call me Makia."  
  
"Nice to meet you Makia." said Shigure, smiling. "I am."  
  
"Shigure-san." said Makia. "Or would you like me to call you inu-san?"  
  
"Ummm." said Shigure, no longer smiling. "Shigure is fine."  
  
"Makia." said Akito, mving closer to her. "How do you know about our secret?"  
  
"Because." said Makia, her eyes glazing with tears. "It was my family that cursed the Sohma's."  
  
Everyone except Makia and Tohru who was upstairs stood frozen in shock at this news.  
  
Yuki stood in terror, before grabbing Kisa and Momiji, and running upstairs.  
  
"Get out." demanded Hatori. "Get out and never return. Or else."  
  
"I- I'm sorry." said Makia. "I did not wish to cause trouble. I'm sorry that I bothered you."  
  
"Go back to your home." spat Hatori. "That's where you belong."  
  
"I can't." said Makia. "I was thrown out because I wanted to help you."  
  
"We don't need your help!" said Hatori.  
  
"Now Hatori." said Shigure calmly. "Be reasonable. I'm sure we can work something out. She did come here to apologize for the past. Maybe she does want to help."  
  
"For once Shigure, I agree." said Akito, staring at Makia. "Perhaps we can have a trial run to see if she is being truthful."  
  
"B-But Akito!" stammered Hatori. "Sh-she's the reason our family is cursed! She's the reason you will die!"  
  
Makia looked at Akito in shock. The words stung her, and echoed in her mind. A tear escaped, as she realized how much the Sohma's truly hated her family. "I should never have come." She whispered. "All I did was upset them."  
  
"Nonsense." said Shigure, walking up to her. "Tohru was ill. I had noticed it for quite a few days. When she fell, she stopped breathing. You saved her, so I want you to stay here in my house."  
  
"Shigure, do you know what you are doing?" asked Hatori.  
  
"For once Hatori, I do." Shigure said, smiling. "Besides, Tohru cannot do all the housework alone."  
  
"Then it's settled. Makia's test run will take place here." said Akito, putting on his coat. "Makia, every Thursday, you will come to the Sohma's main house and report to me."  
  
"Hai." said Makia, bowing.  
  
Hatori shook his head, and went upstairs to get Kisa and Momiji. When the three of them came down, Momiji looked at Makia, and smiled. Makia smiled back. Kisa on the the other hand, hid behind Hatori, and glanced a few times in Makia's direction.  
  
"Well, I guess we will see you later." muttered Hatori, walking out the door follwed by the other three.  
  
"By Makia!" called Momiji. "I'll come visit you soon!"  
  
"By. Momiji!" Makia called back.  
  
Shigure closed the door. "Well, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Ok." said Makia. "Ummm Shigure can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Shigure replied.  
  
"Can Yume stay as well?" asked Makia.  
  
"Yume?" Shigure said quizzically. "Who is Yume?"  
  
"My fox." Makia said shyly.  
  
"Sure, as long as it doesn't make a mess." laughed Shigure.  
  
"Thank you." said Makia, smiling.  
  
"Well, follow me." Shigure said. "Do you have any luggage?"  
  
"Right here." Makia said, unclipping her earrings, and muttering something. Just then, two suitcases appeared in her hands.  
  
"That must be handy." Shigure said in amazement.  
  
"It is." said Makia.  
  
The two of them walked up the stair to a bedroom. "It's a little bare, but I'll get things to fill it up for you." Shigure offered.  
  
"You have given me a home." Makia said. "I won't need anything else."  
  
Shigure laughed. "Very well, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."  
  
"Ok." Makia said shyly. She opened the door, and studied it. Yume jumped out of her pocket, and began sniffing his new surroundings.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
M_G: Well. There is Ch. 2!  
  
Momiji: Yay! I was in this chapter! Thank you M_G! *hugs M_G*  
  
Yuki: *laughs*  
  
Kyo: Uhhh where am I? Yuki? Momiji? Mommy? Ahhh! Your not my mommy! *chases M_G and tries to hit her*  
  
M_G: HELP!! Well, see you next chapter, and thanks for the reviews for Ch. 1!! *runs away* 


End file.
